


Seize the Moment (imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request - Wheaty likes the reader, but he always sees them with the deputy
Relationships: Wheaty (Far Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Seize the Moment (imagine)

You were always excited to see the deputy when they showed up at the Wolf’s Den. A little _too_ excited, if anyone asked Wheaty. Luckily, no one ever did. What made it worse was all the attention the deputy paid you, and the gifts they often brought: a bobblehead here, a comic book there, at one point they even brought you a cool looking handgun they’d taken off a dead peggie.

But Wheaty was _not_ jealous. Especially not now as he watched you and the dep play fetch with Boomer on the helipad while he sifted through the new batch of records they brought.

“What’s eating you?”

“Jesus!” Wheaty started, knocking the case of vinyls to the ground. He hadn’t known Jess was traveling with the deputy. He looked up to find you watching him, and spluttered. “I don’t- what do you mean?”

Jess groaned internally, but joined him in gathering the records he’d dropped. “You been going through the same box for the last half hour,” she said. “You pissed that Dep’s hanging out with your crush or something?”

“No,” he scoffed, a bit too forcefully to be convincing.

“Why are you out here watching them, then?”

“I’m not. Wanted some fresh air, is all.”

“They’re not a thing, you know.”

Wheaty paused, considering his next words carefully. “But, they want to be?”

“Nope.” Jess grabbed the case and placed it back on the table. “They just both got their priorities outta whack. I tell ‘em there’ll be plenty of time for fun once these Eden’s Gate fucks are taken care of, but they’re ‘seize the moment’ types. Yo Dep!” she shouted. “We should get going!”

“Alright!” the deputy called back in annoyance.

“Seize the moment,” Jess whispered. “And don’t fuck it up.”

“You guys really shouldn’t shout,” you said as you approached. “I get we’re in the middle of the woods and all, but Jacob’s still trying to find us. Someone could hear.”

“You’re right, we’re sorry.” The deputy pulled you into a hug, holding it longer than Wheaty would have liked. “We’ll go fishing next time, ok?”

You agreed, and you and Wheaty watched in silence as they disappeared down the mountain.

“So, um… wanna do something fun and piss off the peggies?” Wheaty asked nervously.

You turned to him and grinned. “Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, did I ever tell you why I asked the deputy to find all these vinyls for me?”

“No, why?”

Wheaty smiled, glad to have your attention. “Well I had this idea for pirate radio…”

* * *


End file.
